In the retail environment, there is often a need to transfer items from one place to another. One such situation involves transferring an item form a retail storage area to a transport vehicle used by a customer who has purchased the item. Such can be a problem when the items purchased are heavy and must be lifted to be placed into a transport vehicle. What is needed is a portable docking station that is suitably configured to facilitate the transfer of items from one location to another in the retail environment as well as other environments.
Another problem involves safely transferring items from a first surface to a second surface. Heavy Items present a much higher risk of injury to the mover than do lighter items. What is needed is a portable transfer apparatus comprising a lift feature that will lift heavy items to the height need to transfer the time to a transport vehicle or surface.
Yet another problem associated with all docking systems is security as such system may be used to facilitate unauthorized item transfers. What is needed is a portable docking apparatus as described above comprising electronic features for monitoring the apparatus and its use.